Game Changer
Before the challenge, Marrakech returns to camp, shaken with the intense tribal council. Connor: Wow, I barely survived that tribal council. I am going to try and do better in the challenges because if I mess up again, I’m out. Concerned with his place in the game, Connor searches for the idol, but comes up empty-handed, since Ethan holds the Marrakech idol. At the challenge, the tribe mates were forced to pick numbers. They were shocked to find out that the tribes were switching. 1 – Marrakech 2 – Fes 3 – Marrakech - Matthew 4 – Marrakech - Matt 5 – Fes - Jette 6 – Marrakech - Colton 7 – Fes - Jon 8 – Fes - Connor 9 – Fes - Isiah 10 – Marrakech - Jordan 11 – Fes - Missy 12 – Fes - Anthony 13- Marrakech – Ethan The challenge was then posted: to design a tribe flag. They had 24 hours to do so, so they could return to camp. Back at the new Fes camp, Missy felt fairly confident in the swap. Missy: My strategy is to team up with Fes since I was friends with all of them since the beginning, and I think they would want me to be with them, especially Nessarose and Jordan. At the Marrakech camp, Ethan and Matt (the two original Marrakech) instantly became outsiders, as a new alliance formed: the Fes Four, consisting of Jordan, Matthew, Pamela, and Colton (with Colton at the bottom of the alliance). Jordan: the four Fes members have teamed up to be The Fes Four...We will take out the two original Marrakech members first and then Colton... Pamela: I think I could run this new tribe. Soon, the flags are submitted. Anthony designs the flag for Fes, submitting a plain and basic off-colored flag with Fes written in white letters. Matthew submits a correctly colored flag which incorporates two camels and “Outplay, Outwit, Outlast” written. Marrakech easily wins, sending Fes to tribal council. Jette then reveals that he has big plans. Jette: I can't wait. BWAHAHA. I'm gonna keep it secret until tribal. >:) At the Marrakech camp, Colton finally became active and searched for the idol, but found nothing. At tribal council, Jette made a dramatic move; revealing that he had a lot of things going on, and wanted to be voted out by the rest of his tribe. He gave up his individual immunity (won in the last episode) to Nessarose, and waited to be voted out. There was some doubt, but in the end, it seemed that Jette’s plan would work. Missy: I'm voting Jette tonight, I think he could be lying and pull off a Johnny Fairplay but I am going to just trust my instinct. Voting Nessarose → Jette Jon → Jette Connor → Isiah Jette idol → Jon Isiah → Jette Anthony → Jon Missy → Jette At tribal council, Jette played his idol, and Jon was voted out in a 4-2-1 vote. Immediately, the reaction was huge. Isiah: OK WTF WHY WOULD JET ASK TO BE VOTED THEN PLAY THE IDOL? WHAT A WASTE OF TIME! Jordan: :O Jette = goddess